Rewrite -After Rain-
by Ryuki Takaishi
Summary: "Dapatkah aku menulis ulang, takdir, miliknya?" Cerita ini mengambil waktu setelah Route Kotori. Kedamaian dan ketenangan di kota Kazamatsuri telah kembali. Bahkan tidak Gaia maupun Guardian yang saling menyerang satu sama lain. Namun, Kagari terlahir kembali ke dunia. Sesuatu terjadi pada Kotori! Akankah Koutarou menulis ulang takdir Kotori dan menyelamatkannya?
1. Prologue

Rewrite ~AfterRain~

Rated: T

Genre: School-life, Fantasy, Supernatural, Action, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Koutarou/Kotori

Warning: **Spoiler alert! Kotori-Route**

Sinopsis: _"Dapatkah aku menulis ulang, takdir, miliknya?"_

Cerita ini mengambil waktu setelah Route Kotori. Kedamaian dan ketenangan di kota Kazamatsuri telah kembali. Bahkan tidak Gaia maupun Guardian yang saling menyerang satu sama lain. Namun, Kagari terlahir kembali ke dunia. Sesuatu terjadi pada Kotori! Akankah Koutarou _menulis ulang_ takdir Kotori dan menyelamatkannya?

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh cerita dan Rewrite Project adalah milik Key Visual Art's/Jun Maeda.**

Happy Reading!

 **\- Prologue -**

Suatu hari,

aku menyadari aku tak memiliki apapun.

Kukira, aku memiliki banyak hal di dalam pelukanku. Namun ternyata aku tak memiliki apapun.

Tapi pada akhirnya, hal-hal itu tidak pernah membuatku khawatir. Aku tidak merasa ingin untuk mengisi hal-hal kosong itu. Bahkan, aku sempat tak lagi menyadarinya.

Aku sudah menghidupi kehidupan yang tak berarah. Bahkan aku merasa akan kehilangan banyak waktu.

Aku bisa saja berbicara dengan banyak orang, bahkan semua orang.

Namun saat itu aku tak memiliki teman dekat, hanya ia.

Kanbe Kotori, ia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Ia satu-satunya yang bisa kuajak mengobrol dengan sebebas-bebasnya.

Iya, Ia _pernah_ menjadi temanku.

Tentu, sudut pandang hidup berwarna abu-abu ini takkan pernah seorang pun ingin melihatnya.

Kehidupan yang seperti ini, apa yang dapat kuharapkan?

Setiap orang, menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Kebahagiaan tidaklah datang dengan sendirinya.

Mereka harus berjuang untuk menjadi bahagia.

Kalau begitu, apa itu kebahagiaan?

Sesuatu seperti masa muda? Kalau begitu, apa itu masa muda?

" _Sesuatu yang sangat cerah, atau menyenangkan, mungkin?"_ kata Kotori.

" _Peduli apa? Jangan buang-buang waktu dengan memikirkan hal seperti itu."_ tandas Yoshino.

(Aku akan mencoba lagi...)

(Kali ini, aku akan mencoba lebih baik.)

Keinginanku dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, dan tanpa kusadari semua itu telah menarikku menuju dunia antah berantah. Menuai arti kehidupan, dan mencoba menjalaninya.

Karena selama ini, aku hanya bermain-main.

* * *

Namaku Tennouji Koutarou, saat ini aku kelas dua SMA. Pada awalnya, hidupku hanyalah seorang siswa SMA biasa, memiliki tetangga yang juga teman masa kecilku Kanbe Kotori. Orang tuaku tidak sering berada di rumah, dan aku memiliki sahabat bernama Yoshino.

Aku mulai mengenal satu persatu teman di sekolahku, yang kemudian mereka semua tergabung di klub occult. Senri Akane, anak kelas tiga, Ia adalah ketua klubnya saat itu. Aku, Kotori, si murid pindahan Chihaya, ketua kelas Lucia, dan anak kelas satu Shizuru. Kami semua melewati banyak hal, sampai di satu hari kami terpecah belah. Kejadian yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku.

Sejak saat itu, hidupku tak pernah kembali normal.

Akan kujelaskan terlebih dahulu rahasia dari Kazamarsuri.

Pertama, rahasia pada diriku sendiri. Di dalam diriku terdapat kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan. Kekuatanku adalah, _menulis ulang_ diriku sendiri. Contohnya, kalau aku ingin bisa melihat lebih jauh maka aku _menulis ulang_ kekuatan mataku sendiri.

Pertama kali aku menemukannya, saat pelajaran olahraga sewaktu SD. Aku tidak sengaja _menulis ulang_ kakiku, dan hari itu aku berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kekuatanku biasanya ditandai dengan aura berwarna hijau. Akhir-akhir ini, aku menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk melawan _familiar_. Jika aku menggunakannya, maka dari jari-jariku akan keluar aura hijau panjang seperti kuku. Dengan berbagai latihan, aku bisa membuatnya menjadi banyak hal.

Selanjutnya adalah _Kagari_ atau kami menyebutnya _kunci_ , ia adalah sosok perempuan bertubuh kecil. Kagari memiliki rambut berwarna putih, dengan _one-piece_ dress hitam, disekelilingnya terdapat pita merah yang digunakannya untuk menyerang ataupun melindungi diri. Kagari tidak memiliki Ayah ataupun Ibu, karena ia dilahirkan dari dalam bumi. Dalam sejarah dikatakan, ia akan dikeluarkan dari perut bumi dan memiliki tugas untuk mengulang dunia dari awal mula. Karena, dengan begitu kemanusiaan pun akan kembali pulih. Dengan cara menghapus seluruh dunia beserta isinya dan kembali menghidupinya dari nol.

 _Gaia_ adalah organisasi besar dari para summoner, mereka bergerak untuk memastikan Kagari melakukan tugasnya. Dengan begitu, tujuan para Gaia adalah memastikan dunia supaya terulang dari awal mula. Bahkan jika itu artinya Gaia harus mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri. Gaia memiliki banyak sekali summoner. Summoner adalah sebutan untuk seseorang dengan kekuatan untuk _menghidupkan_ benda mati dengan kontrak, selanjutnya benda mati yang dihidupkan akan menjadi partner sang summoner. Partner dari summoner disebut _Familiar._ _Familiar_ adalah makhluk berbahaya, mereka dihidupkan dari benda-benda mati seperti kayu, ranting, daun, dan sebagainya. Banyak yang berbentuk anjing pemburu, burung predator, atau yang paling besar dan menakutkan, adalah familiar berbentuk dinosaurus. Cara mereka hidup adalah, mengambil sebagian hidup sang summoner. Semakin besar familiar, maka semakin besar bagian hidup yang diambil oleh familiar tersebut. Jika familiar itu mati, mereka tidak akan meninggalkan bekas melainkan menghilang ke udara seperti debu. Aku menemukan Akane dan Chihaya ada di pihak Gaia, termasuk _familiar_ terkuat yaitu Sakuya, pelayan laki-laki di kediaman Chihaya.

 _Guardian_ adalah organisasi besar yang menentang Gaia. Guardian memiliki misi untuk menemukan dan menghentikan Kagari dari takdirnya mengulang dunia ini. Mereka adalah orang-orang dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa, atau sebutannya _superpower_. Namun mereka semua tidak dapat mengendalikan familiar seperti halnya summoner. Mereka menggunakan senjata, seperti meriam, senjata api, pedang, maupun pisau untuk membasmi summoner beserta familiarnya. Kalau dilihat, mereka bekerja seperti pasukan tentara khusus. Lucia, Shizuru, dan Nishikujo-sensei ada di dalam organisasi ini.

Mereka semua saling berebut Kagari, demi mencapai tujuan masing-masing. Entah menemukan Kagari dan mengulang dunia, atau menemukan Kagari dan menghentikannya.

Namun, hal ini tak kunjung cepat terjadi. Kagari tidaklah muncul dengan sembarangan. Ia akan selalu muncul dengan perlahan, dan menemui seorang _Druid_. Druid adalah seseorang yang dikaruniai kekuatan yang kemudian memiliki tugas untuk melindungi Kagari dari apapun. Druid memiliki kekuatan yang mirip dengan summoner, hanya saja druid tidak terikat dengan organisasi manapun dan kekuatan mereka hanya dapat digunakan untuk berlindung dan menyembuhkan, bukan berperang. Mereka membuat familiar untuk _mengintai_ dan _melindungi_.

Inilah yang merubah hidupku. Aku tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya bahwa teman baikku sejak kecil Kanbe Kotori, adalah seorang druid.

Cerita tentang Kotori berawal sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dan orang tuanya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Kotori dihasut oleh roh hutan Kazamatsuri saat itu, jika ia mau menjadi druid maka orang tuanya akan hidup kembali. Kotori mendapatkan kekuatan druid, ia mulai bisa membuat familiar dari benda-benda mati. Namun kenyataannya... ia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang tuanya lagi.

Pada akhirnya Ia menghidupkan kedua orang tuanya dengan kekuatan druid, tentu saja itu membuat orang tuanya menjadi sebuah familiar. Ia juga memiliki seekor anjing, namanya adalah Chibi-moth. Akhir-akhir ini, aku juga menemukan sebenarnya Chibi-moth adalah Pero, anjing miliki Kotori yang sudah meninggal. Ia menghidupkan Pero kembali sebagai sebuah familiar.

* * *

Sampai hari ini, sudah berminggu-minggu atau bahkan berbulan-bulan aku meninggalkan rumah. Aku terbaring di rumah sakit, setelah peperangan yang tak pernah kuhadapi seumur hidupku.

Ayah dan Ibuku datang, untuk pertama kalinya mereka memelukku dan mengusap-usap rambutku.

Selanjutnya, banyak orang-orang dari kelasku yang datang. Mereka bertanya

"Kemana saja kamu selama ini?"

"Kami semua khawatir lho! Tak hanya Tennouji-kun, semua anggota klub occult menghilang."

Semua?

Itu berarti, setelah kejadian itu kami tak pernah bertemu lagi satu sama lain. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Kotori, aku masih mengingat ia membopohku yang sudah bersimbah darah dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ah, benar. Kami sempat bertemu Shizuru. Ketika ia menembak mati Kagari, dan kemudian pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

Tapi, kemana Kotori? Ia tidak datang.

Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Aku jadi penasaran dengan kabarnya, namun saat ini aku tidak bisa berdiri. Bahkan bergerak saja sulit. Membayangkan jika setiap harinya aku harus berada di ruangan penuh aroma kimia, uhhh.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku dipindah ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar. Perkembanganku mulai terlihat, seperti cara berjalanku yang semakin membaik. Aku bisa berjalan dua puluh meter tanpa berhenti ataupun berpegangan pada rel.

Sekarang, aku sudah bisa meraih ponselku dan mencari tahu kabar dunia.

Ternyata, tidak banyak yang berubah sejak hari itu. Kazamatsuri berjalan seperti biasanya, tak ada apapun yang berubah. Hanya saja, aku tak mendengar kabar tentang kedua organisasi raksasa yang pernah menjadi kekhawatiranku dan Kotori saat itu.

Bahkan setelah Kagari menghilang, dunia tidak berubah.

Aku tetap tidak mengerti, apa itu _'Pengulangan'_ yang dilakukan Kagari.

Yah, kukira aku takkan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Atau mungkin, ia akan kembali dalam seratus tahun lagi.

Seratus tahun lagi, itu adalah waktu di mana orang-orang akan mempertanyakan

' _Untuk apa membunuh Kagari?'_

Manusia dan bumi melihat waktu di skala yang berbeda. Untuk bumi, umur manusia bukanlah apa-apa. Kalau ada meteor jatuh di atas kita, maka tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan kehancuran dunia oleh Kagari. Karena dunia akan hancur dengan perlahan-lahan.

Aku menghabiskan seharian untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Waktu terus berjalan, seperti debu yang mengikuti angin. Banyak sekali berita yang mulai berdatangan.

Artis yang kusukai mendapat banyak isu, perdana mentri sudah berganti, dan kemudian aku mendapat berita kalau buku tentang hewan di Kazamatsuri menjadi terjual laris.

Whoa, aku tak membayangkan buku itu akan laris. Dan aku cukup yakin siapa yang akan membelinya.

" _Selamat berpetualang ria, orang-orang organisasi rahasia_." Pikirku.

Rehabilitasiku di rumah sakit ini berlanjut, mereka sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku pulang. Hanya saja melihat kondisiku, tidak mungkin untuk memaksakan pada mereka untuk membolehkanku pergi.

Tapi ada seseorang yang sangat ingin aku temui. Aku meminta Yoshino untuk menemui Kotori, hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

Kotori sepertinya kembali datang ke sekolah akhir-akhir ini, walaupun ia sudah absen untuk beberapa hari.

Yoshino bilang, semua orang mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Namun Kotori tetap terlihat sedih.

Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tak mengunjungiku?

Hari itu, anak-anak perempuan dari kelasku yang datang berkunjung, tiba-tiba berkata _"Aku tidak mengerti perempuan."_

Sudah kutebak, sepertinya mereka mengajak Kotori ke sini.

Larut malam itu, aku membuat rencana.

"... ini harusnya cukup." Ujarku.

Aku membawa tas kecilku, isinya hanya sedikit snack dan buku. Harusnya ini tidak akan terlalu berat.

Aku mengganti pakaianku dengan seragam sekolah. Ini sebenarnya terlihat aneh, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya.

Kupakai sepatuku, berjingkat melewati satpam, dan akhirnya keluar rumah sakit. Berhasil.

Aku berdiri di sepanjang jalan yang tak kukenal, di kota yang tak kukenal pula.

Dinginnya angin malam terasa sangat nyaman di wajahku yang memerah ini.

Setelah beberapa jarak dari tempat pertamaku berdiri, aku kehabisan napas dan kakiku mulai bergetar. Aku merasa ini sudah mulai tidak baik.

Bisakah aku sampai di sana?

Tentu, aku bisa.

Dengan kekuatanku sendiri, bukan dengan _kekuatan_ ku yang lain.

Aku harus mengatakan pada Kotori, kalau ia harusnya menjengukku.

"Tunggu aku, Kotori!"

"Aku dalam perjalananku ke sana—!"

Hari ini, kita mulai perjalanan kita.

* * *

Author's note: Haa, senang sekali bisa merilis fict ini. Setelah aku pusing mikir nulis apa, tepat setelah selesai main Rewrite Harvest Festa. Jadinya aku membuat fict ini, bagaimana pendapatmu? Gladly I accept review^^

Thank youu


	2. Chapter 1: Sunflower Blossoms

**Disclaimer: Seluruh cerita dan Rewrite Project adalah milik Key Visual Art's/Jun Maeda.**

 **\- Chapter 1 -  
**

 **Sunflower Blossoms**

Bunga sakura yang bertebaran ditiup angin menyapa wajahku, mengingatkanku kalau musim semi sudah tiba. Angin yang mulai sejuk, namun tetap terasa dingin mengantarku perlahan-lahan menuju tempat yang semakin kukenal.

"A-Aduhh..." erangku.

Yah, ternyata sakit juga kalau memaksakan diri.

"Siapapun, tolong aku..."

Selangkah demi selangkah, walaupun tak segagah saat aku beranjak pergi pertama kali. Aku memegangi pinggul sesekali bahu, kalau dilihat aku sudah seperti kakek tua dalam tubuh anak-anak.

"Kotori..."

Aku ingin segera sampai di rumah, tidak.. mungkin bukan rumahku. Karena, terakhir kali bukankah mereka sudah memporak-porandakannya? Setidaknya aku bisa datang ke rumah Kotori.

Ugh, aku mulai kehilangan keseimbanganku.

Kalau kulihat-lihat, aku sudah berjalan cukup lama. Bahkan aku sudah mengenali persimpangan ini, rumahku tidak jauh lagi.

Aku tahu jalan memotong, walaupun melewati rerumputan tinggi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi..." gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Langkah kakiku berbelok menuju rerumputan, tidak jauh dari sini adalah komplek rumahku.

Mengingat sekarang bahkan belum jam tiga pagi, aku merasa sedikit tegang berjalan di antara rumput-rumput ini. Pada awalnya aku berharap tak bertemu apa-apa.

 _*srak* *srak*_

Dari arah tempatku menuju terdengar suara rumput yang diinjak.

"S-Sial, dengan kondisi kakiku yang seperti ini..." gumamku dalam hati.

Suara itu semakin mendekat, aku merasa tidak mungkin untuk berlari. Maka yang kulakukan hanyalah merunduk, dan tetap diam.

Aku sedikit bergerak ke barisan rumput yang lebih tinggi lagi, dan diam untuk mendengarkan.

Aku dapat memastikan, asal suara itu hanya memiliki dua kaki.

Perlahan-lahan suara kakinya semakin mendekat, bahkan aku seperti dapat melihatnya secara langsung jika mengadahkan kepalaku sekarang.

 _*srak*_

Aku tetap mendengarkan, dan suara langkah itu kini sudah berada di sampingku.

Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai ia lewat, dan baru pergi.

Tapi, yang kuharapkan ternyata tidak segera terjadi. Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti di sana.

" _Sial..."_ pikirku.

" _Aku tak bisa bergerak dari sini... seseorang, siapapun. Tolong aku!"_

 _*srak* *srak*_

Suara langkah kaki itu berbelok, dan segera menuju ke arahku.

" _Selamatkan aku, Kotori!"_ pikirku dalam hati.

Aku menundukkan kepala sampai ke tanah, dan menggunakan kedua tanganku di atasnya. Aku tak ingin melihat apapun itu yang menghampiriku.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Eh? Kotarou-kun?"

Aku mendengar suara anak perempuan.

Aku sangat mengenali suara ini.

"Kotori?" ujarku yang masih di posisi terduduk.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini malam-malam?" tanyanya bingung.

* * *

Kotori berdiri di hadapanku, masih dengan gaya rambut yang dikepang ke belakang beserta hiasan bunga mataharinya. Kotori menggunakan jaket _pink_ sehari-harinya itu.

Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harusnya bingung di sini, karena seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Tapi apa peduliku, sekarang di hadapanku sudah ada Kotori yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

Menurutku, itu sudah cukup.

Aku merasa lemas sekali.

Aku sudah menggunakan energiku terlalu banyak untuk sampai ke sini dengan berjalan kaki.

"Kotori... tolong aku..." kataku sembari menarik tangannya.

"Ehh? Eh?! K-Kotarou-kun! B-Bertahanlah." Kotori terkejut.

Ia membantuku berdiri, dan membopongku melewati rerumputan ini. Untung saja ini masih gelap gulita, jadi tak ada yang melihat.

Sebenarnya tak memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai ke rumahku melewati jalan itu, karena aku sudah bisa melihat halaman belakang rumahku dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

Aku dan Kotori memutar, dan sampai di pintu gerbang rumahku.

"Kita sampai..." ujar Kotori pelan.

"Uhh, terima kasih. Kotori." Balasku.

Ia merogoh sesuatu di kantung jaket, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Itu adalah kunci rumahku.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat rumah ini, karena aku mulai terbiasa hidup di tengah hutan dan kemudian berpindah ke rumah sakit. Tentu aku akan sangat senang melihat kamar tidurku lagi.

"Aku pulang.." ujarku setelah Kotori membuka pintu depan.

"Kotarou-kun, duduk dulu di sini ya. Aku ambilkan minuman dan kompres."

Kotori dengan sigap pergi menuju dapur. Sebelumnya, ini tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku tahu kalau Kotori adalah anggota paling aktif dari klub berkebun Kazamatsuri, aku cukup senang melihat ia sangat antuasias dan mendapat dukungan yang baik dari penduduk. Aku dapat melihat di dalam diri Kotori, terdapat sosok seorang istri yang baik.

" _E-Ehh?! K-Kenapa aku membayangkan yang tidak-tidak?!"_ ujarku pada diri sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan satu gelas teh panas dan kompres. Sambil menyuruhku meluruskan kaki, ia menaruh kompres itu di perutku.

"Terima kasih, Kotori." Ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Kotori mengangguk.

"Aku bersyukur, Kotarou-kun baik-baik saja." Gumam Kotori pelan.

Aku melihat segaris rasa bersalah yang terlukis di wajahnya. Kotori menjadi lebih murung. Ia tetap diam setelah itu, tak berkata apapun selain duduk di sebelahku.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Hei, Kotori..." ucapku memecah hening.

Kotori mengambil kompresku, dan membasuhnya kembali dengan air panas.

"Hm?" Ia meresponnya dengan wajah lesu namun bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengunjungiku di rumah sakit?"

Kotori terdiam.

Aku bisa melihat jemarinya meremas ujung jaket pink miliknya itu.

"A-Aku belum siap bertemu Kotarou-kun..."

"... maaf." Gumamnya pelan.

Kotori menunduk, ia masih menyimpan rasa penyesalan yang telah menggores hatinya di tempat yang dalam.

Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam, tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Hari-hari yang telah terlewati, membawa kami semua ke dunia yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya. Bahkan hidupku sebagai siswa SMA biasa kemudian tak lagi berbekas.

Walaupun begitu, perasaanku pada Kotori tidak akan berubah. Sejak dulu aku sudah menyukainya. Mengingat aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya entah berapa kali, dan Kotori selalu saja berusaha untuk kabur ketika aku minta untuk menjawab. Itu sudah seperti pola yang terus berulang-ulang.

"Kotori..." ucapku lagi.

"Hmm?" balasnya dengan nada yang seperti biasa.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu, pembicaraan sangat serius. Karena ini akan menentukan kehidupan kita berdua di masa depan, demi membina kebahagiaan kita berdua." Ucapku, tentu aku sedikit malu mengatakannya. Namun karena tidak ada siapapun lagi di sini kecuali aku dan Kotori.

"E-Ehh?" Kotori terkejut.

"Uhm, jadi... anu, itu..."

Aku mencoba untuk mengatakannya lagi, namun kenapa mulutku tidak bisa mengeluarkan semua itu? Aku berusaha keras, supaya kesempatan kali ini tidak terlewatkan lagi.

"A-Aku, uhmm... bagaimana mengatakannya ya..."

"E-Ehh? K..Kotarou-kun, bagaimana kalau hari ini istirahat? Benar juga, aku masih perlu melakukan sesuatu. Belum lagi kita masih ada sekolah besok." Kotori memotong pembicaraanku dengan cepat. Ia bahkan mendorongku ke kamar.

Selalu berakhir seperti ini, Kotori menghindari pembicaraanku dengan sangat cepat. Seakan ia tidak ingin mendengar semua itu lebih lanjut, dan membuatnya semakin bingung.

Aku menghela napas, setelah Kotori mengucapkan selamat malam dan istirahat ia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Uhm, _baibai_. Kotarou-kun." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak Kotori. Selamat malam." Ujarku membalas ucapannya.

Setelah itu, Kotori berlari kecil di tengah langit malam dan kembali ke rumahnya. Seakan-akan, ada sesuatu yang menjaga hubunganku dengan Kotori supaya tidak mengalami kemajuan maupun kemunduran.

"Huff, aku dan diriku yang pengecut..." gumamku pada diri sendiri.

Sekali lagi aku menyesal telah melewatkan kesempatan yang demikian berharga.

Sembari memejamkan mataku, aku menaruh keyakinan pada diriku sendiri. Bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku akan bisa menghancurkan dinding pembatas antara aku dan Kotori.

"Tersisa 4 jam lagi ya..." ujarku yang melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar, setidaknya mengisi energiku yang terpakai semalaman.

* * *

Keesokan hari.

Aku bangun dengan keadaan segar.

Pintu teras lantai dua di depan kamarku kubiarkan terbuka sesaat, angin segar pagi menyapa diriku yang baru saja kembali dari alam bawah sadar. Masih dengan memakai piyama, aku melakukan senam kecil untuk sekedar meregangkan tubuh.

"Baiklah, hari ini ayo kita berjuang lagi!" ujarku memotivasi diri sendiri.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa lama aku tidak pergi ke sekolah?

Satu bulan? Dua bulan?

Sepertinya aku sudah lama sekali tidak merapikan buku pelajaranku, bahkan tas sekolahku tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Memang menjadi sedikit berdebu.

"Fuhhhh..."

Aku meniup debu-debu itu sehingga beterbangan.

Hari ini, aku merasa seperti murid pindahan.

Apa kabarnya ya teman-temanku? Bagaimana dengan Yoshino? Terlebih lagi, sejak hari itu apa yang terjadi dengan klub occult?

Aku tidak sabar menantikannya.

Beberapa selang waktu kemudian, persiapanku selesai.

Satu hal lagi yang belum kulakukan pagi ini. Yup, menelepon Kotori.

Aku mencari nomornya di ponselku, dan tanpa berpikir dua kali kutekan tombol hijau.

*Tuuuut* satu kali berbunyi. *Tuuut* dua kali.

*Tuk* Akhirnya diangkat.

" _Huuhh, iyaaah?"_ jawab suara di sebrang sana, tentu saja dengan setengah nyawa.

"Kotori, sudah pagi lho! Ayo kita pergi ke sekolah sama-sama." Ucapku semangat.

" _Munya.. munya..."_ Kotori sepertinya kembali tertidur.

"Hoi, Kotori. Ini sudah pagi, ayo siap-siap."

" _Ehh? Sudah pagi?! O-Okey, aku masih harus siap-siap. Kotarou-kun berangkat duluan saja."_ Akhirnya Kotori terbangun.

"Tenang saja, masih cukup waktu. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di pintu depan ya."

" _Hee? Mandiku tidak secepat itu lho."_

Walaupun bagaimana juga, Kotori tetap seorang perempuan.

"Uhm, Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kapanpun." Kataku dengan semangat di telepon.

Kotori terdiam sebentar.

" _K.. Kotarou-kun, jangan iseng ah!"_ balasnya dengan suaranya yang melengking.

Aku tertawa.

Benar, beginilah kehidupanku dengan Kotori setiap harinya.

" _Baiklah, baibai. Kotarou-kun._ " Ucapnya.

Usai pembicaraan kami, aku kembali menaruh ponselku di saku.

Hari ini, tak ada yang terasa aneh di Kazamatsuri.

Setelah Kagari menghilang, semuanya menjadi normal kembali. Bahkan aku belum mendengar lagi kabar dari Gaia maupun Guardian. Mereka menghilang dari permukaan seakan-akan tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Apa ini berarti kehidupanku sebagai siswa SMA biasa akan kembali?

Aku tidak bisa memastikannya.

Kotori bahkan masih bisa membuat _familiar_.

Karena itu aku cukup yakin, bahwa semua yang waktu itu terjadi adalah suatu kenyataan.

Mengingat tentang _familiar_ , aku tersadarkan kembali jika kekuatanku pun sudah tidak ada. Karena sebenarnya Kotori lah yang membuat kekuatan itu ada di dalam tubuhku, dan aku dulunya adalah _'setengah familiar'_. Ia menggunakan bagian tubuh yang ada pada Kagari dan memasukannya pada tubuhku.

Cerita itu sangat panjang, dan itu menjadi masa laluku dan Kotori.

"Baiklah! _"_ seruku.

Kembali aku menggunakan sepatu sekolah.

Perasaan ini, sama halnya ketika hari penerimaan murid baru.

"Aku merasa lahir kembali!" seruku.

Kubuka pintu depan rumah.

Pagi menyambutku dengan ramahnya. Sinar mentari hangat yang menenangkan, beserta cuaca cerah dengan sedikit awan putih kecil yang menghiasi langit biru di ujung sana. Kuhirup udara segar pagi ini yang belum tercemar apapun.

Kalau boleh kubilang, Kazamatsuri memiliki udara yang paling bersih.

Kesejukan di kota ini tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan di musim panas sekalipun, aku masih bisa menghirup udara yang segar dari pepohonan.

"Selamat pagi!" ucapku pada beberapa orang yang lewat.

Aku sedang menunggu di depan rumah Kotori.

Pagi itu, komplek rumahku masih terasa sepi. Karena memang tidak pernah sedemikian ramai sebenarnya.

Seketika aku melamun, aku tidak sadar ada yang menghampiriku.

"Ohh, kamu... Tennouji kan?"

Aku tersadar, dan menemukan seorang nenek dengan tongkat menghampiriku.

Aku seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Kamu sudah besar yaaa..." ujar nenek itu.

Ah, aku sekarang mengenalnya. Ia adalah penjaga toko permen dan mainan sewaktuku kecil.

"Ahh, Nenek. Apa kabar? Sudah lama sekali!" ucapku bahagia.

Tentu saja aku bahagia, melihat orang-orang yang sejak kecil aku temui dan sekarang masih terlihat sehat.

"Seperti biasanya ya.. nak Tennouji. Kamu selalu jadi anak yang semangat."

"Ahaha, begitulah."

Nenek ini sangat menyukai anak-anak, di masa kecilku aku dan Yoshino sering mengunjungi toko nenek ini dan membeli mainan.

"Nenek, masih membuka toko mainan itu?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah mau menutup toko peninggalan suamiku. Namun aku sudah jarang melihat anak-anak lagi." Gumam nenek.

Aku mengangguk.

"Hmm, begitu rupanya."

Dengan era teknologi seperti sekarang, anak-anak sudah memiliki ponsel yang canggih untuk bermain _game_. Bahkan, aku tidak yakin jika anak-anak sekarang pernah bermain di luar seperti aku dan Yoshino waktu kecil.

Belum berapa lama, Kotori keluar dari rumahnya dengan memakai seragam dan membawa tas.

"Selamat pagii!" sapa Kotori.

" _Ouu,_ Selamat pagi, Kotori!" balasku.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa nenek.

Kotori kebingungan, karena tidak biasanya aku berbincang dengan orang-orang di luar.

"Aaah, kamu pasti pacarnya Tennouji-kun? Kamu beruntung sekali punya pacar secantik ini.. hahahaha.." Nenek menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan.

"A-Ahh, aku K-Kanbe Kotori.. senang berkenalan dengan anda." Kotori membungkukkan dirinya.

"Kotori bukan pacarku nek, kami adalah teman masa kecil."

Nenek memberiku raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali..."

Benar nek, sayang sekali... gumamku dalam hati.

* * *

"Kalau begitu, kami akan berangkat sekolah. Ah iya, aku pasti akan berkunjung suatu waktu."

"Baiklah, selamat jalan."

"Kami berangkat." Ujarku dan Kotori.

Kami berdua sama-sama menunduk.

Mulai beranjak dari depan pagar, aku dan Kotori berjalan menuju sekolah. Pagi ini benar-benar melegakan diriku, seisi Kazamatsuri benar-benar tidak berubah.

Kotori berjalan di sebelahku, Ia terus menatap wajahku dari tadi.

"K-Kotori?" tanyaku.

"Ah, Uhm?" jawabnya.

Sepertinya ia tidak sadar melakukan itu.

"Ah, Kotarou-kun. Nenek itu, siapa?" tanya Kotori.

"Ohh, itu. Dia adalah penjaga toko permen dan mainan waktu kita masih kecil. Tokonya dekat taman bermain." Ujarku menjelaskan.

"Hee, Nenek yang baik yaa..." gumam Kotori.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku kembali.

Pada akhirnya, kami sampai di sekolah.

Ketika aku membuka pintu kelas, semua orang melihat ke arahku.

Seakan-akan mereka melihat sesuatu yang tak mungkin, dan sesuatu itu datang kembali.

"Selamat pagi!" ucapku.

"Tennouji-kun!"

Beberapa dari mereka menghampiriku.

Aku menjelaskan pada mereka, kalau aku sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kotarou-kun sangat terkenal yaa.." ujar Kotori cekikikan menggodaku.

Setelah kerumunan itu kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, Kotori juga langsung menuju mejanya.

Aku menaruh tasku di atas meja.

Seperti biasanya, pemandangan pagi hari di kelasku.

"Selamat pagi, Yoshino!" sapaku.

"Ah, Pagi." Balasnya seperti biasa. "Sepertinya kau sudah pulih, Tennouji."

Gaya bicaranya yang seperti ini, membuatku harus menahan tawa sepanjang hari.

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau tidak berubah. _My brother."_

Ya, terkadang aku memang suka menggodanya.

"Siapa yang _my brother?!_ Jangan pernah sok akrab denganku seperti itu, dasar!"

Aku bersyukur, semua ini terjadi seperti biasanya.

Yoshino terdiam.

"Sepertinya kau dan Kanbe sudah kembali seperti biasa." Gumam Yoshino memecah hening.

"Ah, begitulah."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Yoshino kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan diam.

Ia memang menjuluki dirinya sebagai _serigala penyendiri_. Nama yang agak memalukan sebenarnya. Tapi ia memang menjalani hidupnya seperti _serigala_.

Hari itu, sekolahku berjalan seperti biasa. Semua orang di kelas menganggapku dan Kotori seperti biasanya, tidak ada hal-hal yang mereka tanyakan lebih jauh.

* * *

Jam istirahat.

Kotori menghampiriku sambil membawa setumpuk kotak makan.

"Kotarou-kun, makan siang?"

"Ah, iya. Kalau begitu aku akan beli makanan dulu di kantin."

Baru saja aku akan berdiri, Kotori menarik lengan seragamku.

"Aku membawanya, dua kotak."

"Eh?" tanyaku.

"Uhm, ayo kita makan sama-sama." Ujar Kotori.

Kotori membuatkanku bekal.

"Kalau begitu, akan kubelikan minum. Kamu mau apa, Kotori?"

"Kopi!"

" _Okei._ "

Aku segera menuju mesin penjual minuman di lantai bawah.

Mesin yang di sini tidak pernah ramai, dan kebetulan dekat dengan tangga.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para siswa di sini lebih memilih pergi ke kafetaria yang jaraknya lebih jauh untuk membeli minuman.

Kopi untuk Kotori, dan jus untukku.

Aku kembali ke ruang kelas.

Biasanya, ketua kelas Lucia yang pertama kali kutemui ketika memasuki pintu kelas. Ia akan berbicara padaku sebelum membiarkanku duduk.

Namun, hari itu tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan ketua kelasku sudah berganti. Salah satu dari laki-laki.

"Sepi juga ya..." gumamku.

Tidak mungkin mereka akan berada di sini, Lucia dan Shizuru dikabarkan pindah sekolah. Begitu pula dengan Akane dan Chihaya. Mereka menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari sekolah.

Setelah semua hal ini terjadi, seorang dari Gaia tidak mungkin ingin satu sekolah dengan seseorang dari Guardian. Aku bisa mengerti sejauh itu.

Namun kami semua menganggap hal itu terjadi karena kebetulan saja. Walaupun tetap terasa janggal, karena semua yang pindah dari sekolah ini sebelumnya adalah anggota klub occult.

"Kotori, ini." Ujarku sambil menaruh kopi di meja.

"Terima kasih banyak." Balasnya.

"S.. Sama-sama."

Tunggu, kenapa aku menjadi gugup sekarang?

Kotori membuatkanku makan siang, ini sudah biasa kita lakukan.

Aku mengatur napas.

"Kotarou-kun, ada apa?"

"E-Eh? Tidak, ayo kita makan."

Sepertinya aku terlalu menunjukkan wajah gugupku.

*sreek*

Pintu kelas terbuka.

Ah, Yoshino. Ia memang selalu datang di saat yang tepat.

"Hoi, Yoshino!" seruku memanggilnya.

Aku selalu bisa mengandalkan dirinya untuk menutupi suasana canggung.

Ia menatapku dengan setengah hati.

"Apa?" balasnya.

"Kemari, duduklah!" ucapku.

Ia menghampiri kami berdua, namun tidak menggeser kursi hanya berdiri saja di samping meja.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Begini lho, Kotori membawakan ku bekal. Rasanya enak sekali!"

Ia menatapku bingung.

Kotori pun begitu.

"Lalu?" balas Yoshino ketus.

"Hanya ingin memberi tahumu itu."

Aku tertawa sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Yoshino.

Setelah yang semua kulakukan ini, aku heran kalau masih ada yang ingin berteman denganku.

"Jangan main-main!" Ia menarik kerah bajuku.

"Uwa-Uwah, kalian berdua sudahh!"

Kotori yang sedang menyeruput kopinya, sekarang harus berhenti dan memisahkan kami.

"Kotarou-kun, Yoshino-kun... berkelahi itu tidak baik lho."

Yoshino menghembuskan napas.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan." Yoshino segera melemaskan tangannya.

Ia memang lemah terhadap Kotori.

"Tapi, sekali lagi kau berbuat seperti itu. Lehermu akan kupatahkan!" Yoshino menatap geram padaku.

"Tenang saja, _my brother!"_

Yoshino menatapku dengan emosi yang makin bertambah

Hahaha, aku memang mengesalkan.

"... Tennouji!"

*buk!*

Tak segan-segan, ia mendaratkan pukulannya tepat di wajahku.

"Aaahh..." erangku sembari mengusap pipi.

"Kotarou-kun!"

Kotori membantuku berdiri.

Pada awalnya, kukira Kotori akan memarahi Yoshino.

"Kotarou-kun, anak nakal!" Kotori mencubitku di pipi. "Tidak baik berkata seperti itu pada temanmu."

Mengapa korban kekerasan bisa jadi tersangka?

Tapi memang ini selalu menjadi ide isengku.

"Maaf, Yoshino." Gumamku.

Yoshino hanya diam saja, ia sepertinya muak untuk melihat wajahku lagi.

"Kalau begitu, Yoshino-kun boleh memakan setengah bekalnya Kotarou-kun hari ini."

"Tidak perlu."

Yoshino memejamkan matanya dan membuang muka.

"Yoshino-kun, tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lho. Ayo." Kotori membujuknya.

Yoshino terdiam, tidak mungkin dirinya menolak pemberian Kotori. Ia hanya tak ingin terlihat memalukan.

"B-Baiklah, kalau begitu aku coba."

Yoshino menggunakan tangannya untuk mengambil telur gulung.

"Aku makan ya." Gumamnya.

Dilahapnya sekaligus.

*munch* *munch*

"Uohh... Ini enak!" Kedua mata Yoshino terbuka lebar.

"Terima kasih, Kanbe."

Kotori tersenyum. Ia memang selalu senang kalau masakannya dipuji.

"Terima kasih kembali, Yoshino-kun."

"Benar kann? Aku tidak bohong!" ujarku membela diri.

"Kau diamlah." Ujar Yoshino ketus padaku.

"Ambil sesukamu saja, Yoshino-kun." Kotori menawarinya lagi.

"Tidak, aku sudah cukup kenyang. Serigala sepertiku tidak mungkin meminta makanan pada orang lain." Ucap Yoshino seperti biasa.

Ia kemudian meninggalkan meja kami.

"Yoshino memang orang yang baik ya." Ujarku.

"Kotarou-kun, kalau setiap hari kamu mengganggunya kamu bisa dimusuhi lho."

Aku mengangguk.

Karena persahabatan kami memiliki jalannya sendiri. Walaupun kami sering memukul satu sama lain, tapi itu semua yang membuat hidupku lebih berwarna.

Tak terasa, aku bermain dengan Yoshino ternyata lama juga. Karena sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas akan berbunyi.

Aku dan Kotori segera menghabiskan makan siang kami.

* * *

Pulang sekolah.

"Kotoriii, ayo pulang!" seruku.

"Uhm, ayo." Kotori memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas.

"Hari ini tidak ada klub berkebun, jadinya kita bisa langsung pulang."

"Begitu kah?" ujarku.

Kotori mengangguk.

Hari ini, terlihat seperti biasanya. Aku dan Kotori yang sama-sama tidak ada kegiatan klub, pulang bersama.

Sebelumnya, aku melambaikan tanganku pada Yoshino.

Ia langsung membuang muka.

"Sampai besok, Yoshino!"

Ia mendengarku.

Mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Malah, kalau Yoshino merubah sifatnya aku akan merasa jauh lebih aneh.

Hari itu, cuacanya sedikit berawan namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Cuaca yang cukup baik untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke taman.

Itupun kalau Kotori mau.

Aku masih memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan hari ini.

Tepat sebelum aku menuruni tangga, Kotori menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Kotarou-kun... itu."

Kotori memandang ke arah lorong yang lain. Ia menunjuk sesuatu.

Aku berdiri di samping Kotori, menghadap ke arah yang sama.

Di sana aku melihat, sesosok anak perempuan berrambut biru gelap diikat ke belakang. Sarung tangan berwarna putih di kedua tangannya. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu sering kali menatap tajam sekelilingnya. Ia, Konohana Lucia.

Selama ini ia adalah anggota Guardian, dan kerap menghilang bersama yang lainnya.

"Lucia?!" seruku menggelegar sepanjang lorong.

Ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku memanggil Lucia dengan nama, karena selama ini aku memanggilnya sebagai _Ketua_.

Ia terkejut.

Seperti halnya ia melihat teman lama yang sudah tak berjumpa berpuluh-puluh tahun.

"Kotarou? Kanbe-san?" ucapnya.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
